


like snufkin and little my, we’ll get around wherever

by orphan_account



Series: Sucky Oneshots about Teddy Duchamp [1]
Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Heckin short, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One-Shot, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Swearing, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, awkward teenagers, because I can’t write anything that’s not crack well so yeah, hecking gay too, male reader - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, unintentionally cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Note: I wrote this in a fit of angst and crushing on Teddy Duchamp far past my usual bedtime. Sorry this monstrosity exists.A little fluffy fic where you and Teddy aren’t okay, but havingeach other helps a bit. This takes place the night they hear the wolves, and the others are asleep.Note that in this fic, Teddy is older than he is in canon. Instead of being late twelve to early thirteen, he’s more late thirteen to early fourteen. You’re the same age as Teddy.Trigger warning for swearing.
Relationships: Teddy Duchamp/Male Reader, Teddy Duchamp/Reader
Series: Sucky Oneshots about Teddy Duchamp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740514
Kudos: 5





	like snufkin and little my, we’ll get around wherever

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Stand By Me recently and I was vibing with Teddy. So yeah, here’s this. This probably sucks, as I am writing as a coping mechanism and I don’t have the energy to edit and sh t. I hope you like it?
> 
> Again, TW for swearing.

Teddy lights a cigarette and hands it to you. You mumble something resembling “Thanks,” and put the cigarette to your lips. You put your hand on Teddy’s thigh. Teddy wraps his arm around your shoulders and pulls you in, your head now resting on his shoulder. You sit like that for a minute, holding the cigarette between your teeth and watching the others while Teddy blows smoke rings.

”I love you, you know,” Teddy mumbles. “I love you too,” you say back.

Teddy awkwardly pulls you into his lap, so you’re facing each other. He holds his cigarette in one hand and holds your shoulder, rubbing circles in your collarbone with his thumb. He kisses your other collarbone, then your neck. You take your cigarette out of your mouth and kiss him on his forehead. He smiles at you, then his cigarette falls from his hand. 

“Shit,” he whispers. He spits on the ground and rubs the burning end of the cigarette in it. “Fuck you, that’s disgusting,” you say. He giggles a bit. “Shut up, we don’t want them to wake up.”  
  
The two of you go quiet for a while. You dispose of your cigarette the same way Teddy did, and you throw both of them into the woods. You guys kiss each other a bit more, but you’re both too exhausted from the day’s events to be passionate. You fall asleep tangled together and dream of trains and wolves and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I hope you liked that. Have a good day/night.


End file.
